List of Quests
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Dilema cinta Sirius Black... SLASH SBRL, guys. Warning: OOC, karena seharusnya Sirius tidak lebay.


**Disclaimer**: Dunia Harry Potter bukan punya saya, tapi punya Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**A/N**: Tulisan ini dulunya benar-benar pernah saya tulis dengan sepenuh hati, dengan maksud mengungkapkan perasaan hati saya buat seorang cowok yang saya taksir mati-matian (Alhamdulillah sekarang saya gak naksir dia lagi, amit-amit deh). Setelah saya bongkar ulang dan saya edit, saya pikir, "Ah! Ini bisa juga ya jadi perasaan hatinya Sirius." -gara-gara lagi hobi SBRL, apa-apa dikaitkan ke sono- Maap kalo tulisan ini 'lebae dan tidak punya taste'!! -meniru ungkapan seorang teman-

--

**Daftar Hal yang Ingin Kutanyakan kepada Moony**

**oleh Sirius Black**

Moony, bisakah kamu memberitahuku, kenapa pada pagi kelabu itu kamu membius hatiku? Demi Merlin, ada begitu banyak orang di sana saat itu, di stasiun King's Cross, mengapa bukan hati salah satu dari mereka saja yang kaupilih? Apakah kamu menanggap hatiku sudah mengeras seperti batu, karena terpaan gejolak masa muda yang kelam, sehingga kamu merasa perlu mengetuknya sedikit agar menjadi lebih lembut?

Moony, tolong jelaskan padaku, kegilaan macam apakah yang menjalari urat nadiku saat mataku pertama kali menangkap senyummu, saat telingaku pertama kali mendengar ucapmu, saat seluruh inderaku menerima fakta bahwa ternyata ada makhluk seperti kamu hidup di dunia ini? Makhluk yang bertubuh manusia namun menjelma menjadi malaikat dalam mimpi-mimpiku, bisakah kamu jelaskan apa itu? Atau adakah yang bisa?

Moony, beritahu aku, mengapa napasku harus tersentak ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu? Mengapa perutku harus terasa penuh sehingga aku nyaris muntah, mengapa seluruh tubuhku merinding dan kepalaku berputar? Mengapa? Padahal di detik pertama itu, kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri saja sambil tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin secara tak sadar kamu mendobrak sekat-sekat hatiku dan bersemayam di sana, tak mau pergi?

Moony, maukah kamu ceritakan padaku, siapakah kamu sebenarnya? Apakah kamu memang seseorang yang diturunkan dari langit untuk mendampingiku, ataukah kamu hanyalah seseorang yang kebetulan ditakdirkan untuk mengetuk pintu hatiku, lalu kabur saat aku mengecek siapa itu? Apakah kamu adalah orang yang mencintaiku di kehidupan yang lain, atau apakah kamu hanyalah satu di antara seribu bunga yang akan mekar dan gugur di hatiku?

Moony, tahukah kamu, sejak kamu muncul, duniaku terbalik, seolah aku terdampar di dalam cermin yang bergantung dalam beningnya matamu, jernihnya suaramu, dan indahnya dirimu? Tahukah kamu bahwa logikaku macet di tengah jalan, dihambat oleh getar-getar aneh yang juga menguasai seluruh jalan pikiranku? Tahukah kamu bahwa semua yang tidak mendadak diiyakan, semua yang fiktif menjadi fakta, semua yang waras tiba-tiba gila, dan semua yang salah pun dibenarkan?

Moony, pedulikah kamu? Pedulikah kamu akan keberadaanku yang seakan tak pernah kamu sadari? Pedulikah kamu bahwa aku sungguh peduli padamu? Bahwa aku tidak tidur sepanjang malam, hanya untuk mengawasimu terlelap? Bahwa aku mengamatimu sepanjang waktu? Bahwa aku rela memberikan apa saja—ya, apa saja, Moons—demi kamu? Bahwa aku menderita jika kamu tidak tersenyum? Bahwa aku menikmati saat-saat kita berdua bersama, ketika aku bisa menyentuhmu dan membelai rambut emasmu, berbicara denganmu, dan membuatmu tertawa?

Moony, salahkah aku? Salahkah aku jika aku bertindak aneh tiap kamu muncul, karena otak dan anggota-anggota gerakku tidak sinkron? Salahkah aku jika aku mengerlingmu beberapa detik sekali, hanya untuk memastikan kamu masih hidup, sehat, masih bernapas, karena hanya napasmulah yang membuatku bisa bernapas lega? Salahkah aku jika aku memikirkanmu siang-malam? Salahkah aku jika senyum ragu itu selalu kulemparkan ke arahmu, dengan penuh pengharapan kamu akan membalasnya? Tidak pantaskah aku mencintaimu?

Moony, sadarkah kamu, bahwa kamu telah mencuri separo hatiku? Sadarkah kamu bahwa hatiku yang sudah tinggal separo itupun terluka karena berharap? Sadarkah kamu bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya kusampaikan padamu dari dulu—sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan? Sadarkah kamu bahwa aku memberi perhatian lebih kepadamu, bahkan lebih daripada Prongs dan Wormtail? Sadarkah kamu bahwa akulah yang selalu menungguimu di rumah sakit sebulan sekali?

Moony, tak bisakah kamu menjawab panggilan hatiku? Tak bisakah kamu sedikit lebih banyak mendengar, sedikit lebih banyak melihat? Tak bisakah kamu memperhatikan orang-orang yang memperhatikanmu? Tak adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk singgah sejenak di singgasana batinmu?

Moony, siapakah aku di matamu? Angin yang berhembus lewatkah aku? Debu yang beterbangankah aku? Kerikil hitam di tepi jalankah aku?

Moony, bolehkah aku memberitahumu, bahwa bagiku kamu sungguh luar biasa? Tidak ada sebab lain, kamu luar biasa hanya karena kamu bisa membuatku melakukan banyak hal, saat kamu justru tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bolehkah aku memberitahumu bahwa kamu telah menjadi inspirasiku dalam selang waktu yang lama? Bolehkah aku memberitahumu bahwa kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari kisah hidupku yang singkat dan tak berarti ini?

Moony, jika aku harus mengakui semuanya, akankah kamu menerima fakta bahwa kamu dipuja, disanjung, dicintai, dipikirkan dan dimimpikan setiap malam, diperdebatkan dalam banyak obrolan, diawasi setiap saat, dicemaskan setiap jatuh sakit, ditertawakan saat sedang konyol, didoakan setiap awal hari, diingat di berbagai momen, dan diselimuti oleh kekuatan cinta tak tampak?

Moony, tak tahukah kamu, bahwa sesungguhnya aku merana, mengharapkan cerita yang berbeda, tokoh-tokoh yang berbeda, tapi tak bisa menolak suratan yang sudah ditulis untukku? Tak tahukah kamu, bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah menginginkannya? Bahwa aku tak ingin mencintaimu, bahwa aku setengah mati tak mau kamu ada di hatiku? Bahwa kamu hanya merusak cara kerja fisik dan mentalku, bahwa sebaiknya kamu pergi saja menjauh sebelum aku jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi? Namun mampukah aku melawan sistem raksasa itu?

Moony, percayakah kamu pada misteri takdir? Percayakah kamu bahwa meskipun mencintaimu menyakitkan, tapi itulah yang harus terjadi, agar aku bisa belajar dari pengalaman hidup? Percayakah kamu bahwa kamu pernah menjadi seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku, sekalipun kamu tidak pernah mengetahuinya?

--

**A/N**: Gubrak!!! Ya ampun, bener-bener lebae dan tidak punya taste!! Gue rasa ini terlalu berlebihan... -tangan bergerak hendak men-delete- Tapi... Nggak papa deh, biar temen-temen FFn sadar betapa romantisnya Sirius (atau betapa lebaynya Sirius?). LOL. Ada yang mau me-review? -masih ngarepin review?? Gak malu lo??-


End file.
